


By Any Other Name (First Draft)

by Havocmantis



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 07:01:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Havocmantis/pseuds/Havocmantis
Summary: An S-rank support conversation for Catherine and Shamir. (I wasn't fully satisfied with this fic, so I started editing it, and I ended up changing it enough to repost it as a separate fic, which has the same title. This version is kept here for posterity, or perhaps just because I am not strong enough to kill my darlings)





	By Any Other Name (First Draft)

“Catherine… There’s something I want to say to you,” Shamir said. “Really? Now that’s a first!” Catherine said. “Hmph.” “Ah, sorry!” Catherine apologized, “I shouldn’t tease. I just wish you’d say things to me more often. It’s the best part of my day!” “Maybe I’d do it more often if you didn’t make fun of me any time I did…” Shamir said. “I mean it!” Catherine said, “If you ever have anything you want to talk to someone about – your problems, or your dreams, or a bug you managed to kill from really far away or whatever – I’d love to hear it. But I get that you don’t always love talking to me, and that’s fine! No pressure or anything!” “Hah. You cracked me wide open, Catherine,” Shamir said, sarcastically, “The reason I’m always so quiet is because the only thing I’m interested in talking about is all the bugs I managed to kill from really far away, and no one wants to hear it.” “_I’d_ want to hear it.” Catherine said. “Really?” Shamir asked, incredulously. “I’d be fine hearing just about anything from you,” Catherine said, “As long as you don’t say that you hate me, haha.” “Geez,” Shamir said, blushing, “I can’t believe you’d really say something like that with a straight face.” “Hey! You can’t scold me for teasing you and then say that! It’s not fair.” “Life isn’t fair,” Shamir said, “And besides, fucking with you is my way of saying that I like you.” “Hah! So you _do_ like me! I knew it!” Catherine said, triumphantly, “Ah, right, sorry. Only you’re allowed to tease.”

“No, it’s OK,” Shamir said, “You’re right. And... that’s actually what I wanted to say to you. I _do_ like you, Catherine. A lot. More than I thought I’d ever let myself. And not just as a partner, but as a friend. I’ve always been kind of… distant, so most of my comrades just leave me alone or try too hard to get me to open up. You always stayed at my side, but never closer than I was comfortable with. And I just want to say that, even though I never really show it... I really, sincerely appreciate that. I’m sure you already knew all that, but… I still think it’s important for you to hear it. And maybe even more important for me to say it.” “I had a hunch, but… I’m happy to hear it, all the same,” Catherine said, “I’m proud of you. Ah, sorry, I didn’t mean to sound condescending or anything, I just-” “No, it’s fine,” Shamir said, “I’m proud of myself, too. It’s not like I’m saying this just now because I just recently started liking you. I’ve liked you for a long time now. But saying it out loud was something I just couldn’t bring myself to do. It still isn’t easy, but… If I can now when I couldn’t before, then I must have grown in some way. And I don’t know if I could have done it without you. So… Thanks, Catherine.” “You’re welcome, Shamir,” Catherine said, “Honestly, I’m kinda relieved. You’ve helped me become a much better fighter and a much better person, and I’d feel guilty if you got nothing in return from it.” “I have?” Shamir asked, quizzically, “In what way?” “Well _that_ kinda hurts,” Catherine said, despondently, “I guess I didn’t change too much if you didn’t even notice it…” “I’m sorry. It just… caught me off guard,” Shamir said, “But now that you mention it… You’re a lot less reckless now than you were when we first met. I remember spending every battle worried that you’d charge a fortified position and get us both killed. You nearly did, a couple times. But these days, you’re cautious. Still perhaps not as much as I’d like you to be, but maybe it’s better that way. It’s always good to have a plan, but sometimes charging in and taking action is what gets results. I guess that’s why we make such a good team.” “Too true!” Catherine said, “Although it doesn’t hurt that you’re the best sniper in all of Fodlan. Your eyes are the only thing sharper than your arrows!” “Oh, please,” Shamir said, “Spare me your humility. Even I can’t measure up to the legendary Thunderbrand Catherine.” “Oh, I wouldn’t call myself _legendary_,” Catherine said, “I just lucked into inheriting a really powerful sword. Without Thunderbrand, I’d be just like any other knight.” “I… Do you really believe that?” Shamir asked, genuinely confused. “Huh? I mean, it was kind of a joke, but… I guess I do kind of feel like my sword is more impressive than I am.” “I’m sorry, but that’s bullshit,” Shamir said, “Not even the Sword of the Creator is as impressive as you. You’re stronger with your bare hands than most soldiers would be if they could wield Thunderbrand. I’d never be stupid enough to face you in a fair fight, but if I did, you’d mop the floor with me every time. You should be more confident.” “Huh… I guess you’re right,” Catherine said, “I am strong enough on my own. Maybe I don’t need Thunderbrand anymore.”

“Hold on, now,” Shamir said, “It’s certainly not the only reason that you’re strong, but there’s no denying that it’s a powerful weapon, even among the artifacts. It’s useful to have as a trump card.” “Yeah, I know, but… well, despite calling myself Thunderbrand Catherine, I’ve never been too fond of the damn thing,” Catherine said. “Really?” Shamir said, surprised, “Why’s that?” She hastily added, “If you don’t mind me asking.” “It’s fine,” Catherine said, “It just carries some bad memories for me. It’s the last tie I have to the life I used to live. Maybe I’d feel better if I were finally rid of it.” “I see…” Shamir said, “I had no idea you felt that way.” “Don’t beat yourself up over it,” Catherine said, “There’s a lot of stuff you haven’t told me about yourself. This is just something that I didn’t tell you about myself. I don’t really like talking about it, but… it’s fine if it’s you.” Shamir blushed. “Anyway, that’s not all,” Catherine said, “I treasure the Thunderbrand because it was a gift from Lady Rhea. She entrusted me with a priceless artifact of the church so I could strike down her enemies. But even so… she seemed sad to part with it. It can be very hard to tell what Lady Rhea is thinking, but when I fought with Thunderbrand, I could see something in her eyes. Grief? Hatred? Disgust? I don’t know, but… I’d prefer to never see it again.” “Huh… well, if it’s painful for you to use it, I certainly don’t want to force you,” Shamir said, “We’re plenty strong enough to manage without it. Although, without Thunderbrand, what’ll you be called? Just Catherine?” “I guess,” Catherine said, “Although I suppose I could be Catherine…”

“Ha! Haha!” Catherine began laughing bawdily. “I don’t get it,” Shamir deadpanned. “I’m sorry,” Catherine said, “It’s just that, we’ve known each other for so long, but we don’t even know each other’s last names! “Haha!” Shamir smiled. “I guess that is pretty funny, Miss Charon.” “Huh!?” Catherine was shocked, “How do you know that?” “Seriously?” Shamir said, “I may be a foreigner to Fodlan, but even I know that your sword only works if you have the right blood. It was between Charon and Ordelia, and you hardly seem cut from the same cloth as Lysithea.” “Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Catherine said, “I’m sure everyone knows. It’s just been so long since anyone’s mentioned it, that I forgot it was obvious.” “I’m sorry if I upset you by saying it,” Shamir said, “I should have known better.” “Yeah, it still kind of stings to remember, but you’re fine,” Catherine said, “I guess it is kind of stupid to pretend that I’m just Catherine when everyone knows who I really am.” “And who are you, really?” Shamir asked. “Lady Cassandra Rubens Charon, a noblewoman wanted for treason.” “Are you sure that’s who you really are?” Shamir asked, “Doesn’t sound like you at all.” “Well, it’s who I was,” Catherine said. “But you don’t have to be the person you were. Your parents decided you were Cassandra Rubens Charon. _You_ decided you were Catherine. You know yourself better than them, or anyone else. Only you get to say who you really are.” “Wow,” Catherine said, her voice cracking, “That was… really moving. I never thought I’d hear you say something so beautiful.” “I’m just telling the truth,” Shamir said, blushing, “Sometimes a name describes a person who isn’t you anymore. Nothing to do but throw it out.” “Yeah. I guess that’s why I changed my name. Not to hide who I was, but to tell the world who I really am,” Catherine said. “And I’m glad to have heard,” Shamir said, smiling.

“Anyway,” Shamir said, “How did we get on last names again?” “Oh, right,” Catherine said, “It’s a lot less smooth to have to explain it like this. From how well you seem to understand me, I guess your name is something of a sore subject, so I won’t probe any further, but… we were talking about what my name would be if I’m no longer Thunderbrand Catherine, and I was going to say Catherine, and then your last name.” “Huh? Oh!” Shamir exclaimed, “Like… you were joking about marrying me.” “It wasn’t a joke!” Catherine said, “OK, well, I mean, it was kind of meant to be funny, but… the part about marrying you wasn’t a joke. I love you, Shamir. And I totally understand if you don’t want that kind of commitment. But if you weren’t joking about us being wed earlier, then I’m not joking about it now.” “I guess I wasn’t,” Shamir said, “I mean, I was definitely teasing you, but… I love you too, Catherine. Nothing would make me happier than being your wife.” Tears began to well up in Catherine’s eyes. “So, how does this work?” Shamir asked, “Does one of us have to get down on one knee and ask the big question, or can we just skip that now that we both know the answer?” Shamir asked. “Huh. I dunno if the church has any specific rules on it, but better safe than sorry, I guess,” Catherine said, getting down on one knee. “Shamir, will you… shit, I don’t have a ring!” “Here, try this one,” Shamir said, handing her a Goddess ring with a beautiful diamond center stone. “This! Is this…? Did you buy this for me?!” Catherine asked, dumbfounded. “Like I said, I wasn’t joking when I suggested we get married,” Shamir said, “I was just… trying to find the courage to say it the way I meant it.” “Well, I guess there’s just one thing left to say,” Catherine said, “Shamir, will you marry me?”

“Hmmm…” Shamir tapped her chin as if deep in thought. “Oh, fuck _off_!” Catherine said, jokingly, “Now you’re just being cruel!” “Of course I will, Catherine,” Shamir said, taking the ring, “I must say, this is a beautiful piece of jewelry. Where did you get it?” “It was a gift from someone very important to me.” Catherine said. “Hah. Well, you can keep it. It looks better on you, anyway, and I’m sure she’d want you to have it. I hear it was blessed by Lady Rhea herself.” “Really?” Catherine gasped, “Wow. Thank you so much!” “Don’t mention it, partner,” Shamir said.

“So, how will people know we’re married, if neither of us has a last name the other can take?” Catherine asked. “I suppose we could try telling them,” Shamir said. “Oh, you know what I mean!” Catherine said, “Our names should change when they no longer fit us. And I’m not just Catherine anymore. I’m Catherine, wife of Shamir.” “Well, if we don’t have last names, we could always take each other’s first names,” Shamir said, “I’d be Shamir Catherine, and you’d be Catherine Shamir.” “I feel like you’re probably joking, but I am absolutely going to do that.” Catherine said, “And if only one of us does it, it’ll look even dumber than if we both do it, so that means you gotta too!” Shamir sighed affectionately. “Why am I surprised? Fine, I’ll be Shamir Catherine, but only if you promise me one thing,” Shamir said. “What’s that?” Catherine asked. “Don’t go dying on me.” Shamir said. “I won’t,” Catherine said, “That’s a promise.” “Thank you,” Shamir said, “I had given up on ever feeling this happy again, but you… just thank you.” “You’re very welcome,” Catherine said, “Well, I guess now that we’re married or engaged or whatever, there’s no reason for us to not kiss, huh?” Shamir suddenly leaned forward and passionately kissed Catherine on the lips. “Yeah, I guess there isn’t.”


End file.
